1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to airfoil shapes and their mounting, and to add-on blades to enhance the performance of windmills.
2. Description of the Art
The existing art focuses on a very seductive windmill aerodynamics sometimes called ‘planar flow’, ‘kiting’ or my own deflected air flow as a “squished” sheet of air' that accelerates after impacting against virtually flat to the wind blade(s). A body of moving air (wind) can be squished down to a very thin sheet that is moving off the trailing edge of a blade at up to 10 times the relative speed of the incoming air to the departing rotating blade. The currently used blade design force dynamics produces this great rotating speed, but with little usable torque.